Ten Year's
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: This is from Loretta's POV & what happened between her & Atem in ENQ Ch 5 & how she got to be with Seto in the first place I dont own Yugioh


Sorry guys this was started before the poll =)

* * *

10 years Extention ch 5

Loretta's POV

It had been ten years since Atem & I had gotten married, deciding we needed a day off we sat in front of the pool in the warm Egyptian sun, not that either of us needed a tan, especially Atem who looks absolutely stunning in his black & red kilt & yes he has no shirt on " _Control yourself Loretta_ " I say to myself as I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

We are both so relaxed that Atem is actually asleep but I don't think that is going to last for long though, as I can hear Saquera (My Eldest Daughter) coming down the hallway calling for me "Mother...Where are you..." she calls "Grandmother Rosetta is here" I jump in fright "my Mother...Why is she here" I wonder to myself, coming out to where her Father & I were Saquera looked at me with an almost sad expression on her face "Mother, Granma Rosetta is sitting in your throne & wants to see you" "Oh, are you ok Saquera...Why are you crying...Hey Atem, wake up my Mother is here" I said giving him a short & quick shake "Loretta..." he said wearily "What's the matter..." "my Mother is here Atem & it doesn't look good, she never usually just turns up to the palace" "Ok im coming, let me put my shirt back on first...where did you say your Grandmother was Saquera" said Atem taking off his sunglasses & looking at his Daughter "Oh Father..." she said rolling her eyes "Granma is in the throne room" "Thank you Saquera..." he said with a smile "Be nice to your Father young lady" I called back as I walked out of the pool area & down the hall.

Getting to the throne room I see my Mother sitting in my throne crying "Mum...Whats wrong, are you ok" "Oh Loretta, its good to see you but I have some bad news...Your Brother has found your Father dead on the northern side of the Nile, no one knows what happened...Im so sorry sweetheart" said my Mother in tears which made me start to cry as well, giving her a hug I see Atem walking in slowly, coming up to me & places his hand gently on my shoulder

"Loretta..." "It's my Father, Atem..." I said through my tears "H-he was found d-dead this morning, my Brother Rafael found him l-lying face down in the sand" "Im so sorry about your Father, he was a good man...I will arrange for my guards to go & retrieve his body & bring it here if that is what you two wish" he said "Thank you so much Atem...I don't know what I would do without you" I said as I moved from my Mother's shoulder to his, while I was in his arms I heard him talking to his Royal court & arranging a meeting to discuss what had happened

"Loretta..." Atem said in a soothing voice "will you be ok now, I have a meeting to go to..." "I think so, I'll take mum to the dining room & have a cup of tea or something so we can talk" "I love you, Loretta" said Atem as he kissed my forehead before walking off "Aww, that was so sweet, you are so lucky to have Atem" "Come on mum lets go to the dining room I will make you a cup of tea" I said as I put my hand on her back & lead her towards our dining room.

After an hour or so of my Mother & I talking & having a cup of tea we made our way back towards the throne room thinking that Atem's meeting should be finished by now when we heard "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Oh no that sounded like Atem, he's yelling at someone "Just stay here Mother I will get someone to escort you home soon but i need to go & see what's going on in the throne room".

Making my way to throne room I saw Atem sitting in his throne, like normal but he had a very angered look on his face, Mahad on the other hand I noticed was sweating profusely & looking very nervous "What's going on in here" I said raising my voice a little to get everyone attention" "Oh, Hello Loretta.." said Atem as his features softened slightly "Your just in time, Mahad here has something he would like to say to you" he finished as he rolled his eyes & looked away with his hand resting under his crown on his forehead "Mahad...Whats the m-" I started to say as he quickly walked up to me taking my hands "I love you Loretta...I cant hide my feelings anymore, ever since you came to this palace I have admired you & your extraordinary beauty" "Wow...Um, Mahad that is so sweet of you to say..." I said as I blushed looking into his slate blue eyes then looking down & away from I continued "But I don't share your feelings, I'm sorry Mahad, your such a nice guy but I love someone else" I said as I noticed Atem standing up in his throne & starting to walk over to us "Seto..." freezing where he stood Atem looked at me with his mouth wide open, quickly snapping it shut like a crocodiles jaws he turned to glare at his cousin who had turned around at the same time to lock his Icy blue eyes with Atem's deep violet ones.

"Seto..." I started again "I know when we first met you weren't all that nice to me & I know you were only trying to protect Atem from 'silly little girls' as you called me but there is something about you that I'm attracted too" I finished as I smirked & raised an eyebrow, in which he copied my gesture but never said anything, Atem, on the other hand, was stuttering "L-Loretta, do you a-actually mean t-that" ignoring Mr Stuttery behind me I continued "You have the most beautiful set of blue eyes I have ever seen, which is rare in this country" I said blushing again as I stepped closer to him, having had enough of all the attention around his cousin Atem snapped "Alright! Thats enough! Im leaving! This meeting is over" he yelled as he made his way out of the throne room wipping his cape over his shoulder & storming off.

Unfortunately for me my Mother had heard all of this comotion going on & had come into the throne room "Loretta!" she scolded "Look what have you have done to poor Atem, you have really upset him" "Mmhmm" I responded as I stood hand in hand with Seto, each looking into each others eyes with blushes on our faces "Dont you 'Mmhm' me young lady...Argh, I'm going to go & see if Atem is alright" said my Mother as she let the rest of the sheepish looking royal court members out first before she herself stormed out. "Come on Loretta..." Seto said to me in a sultry tone "Lets go to my chambers so we can talk in private" he finished as he let go of one my hands & started to lead me out of the throne room & down the hall. Getting to his room he opened the door for me & bowed as I walked through, shutting the door behind me he walked quickly past me & sat himself down on the end of his bed, taking off his headdress

"Come & sit down with me..." he smirked, sitting down next to him I put my hand on his chest when suddenly i burst into tears "Loretta?...Whats the matter" "I-I'm sorry Seto...I shouldnt be here with you" I said as I took my hand off his chest & covered my face with my hands "Ssh its ok...dont cry, I'm here" he soothed as he gently rubbed my back "I'm sorry for crying in front of you...I just mustn't be really over the death of my Father yet & then I did what I did to Atem...He will never forgive me" I said as I hugged him, crying still on his shoulder "...This is all my fault" "Loretta, look at me..." he said as he brought me back off his shoulder "Its ok to cry if you are upset..." he continued as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I don't think any different of you, even if you are the Queen..." he said as he pulled me onto his lap & hugging me again "T-Thank you Seto, I didn't know how sweet & comforting you could be" I said as i took in the sweet spicy scent of his cologne "I'm sorry I was so nasty to you all those years ago, I was young myself & I hadn't long been in Atem's royal court, I was told I had to protect Atem & I think that's what took control of me the day that we met..."

sitting back from him I cupped my hand on the side of his face just below his ear "Well I think you did a wonderful job protecting him...You managed to scare the living Ra out of me" I said with a giggle "...You are so beautiful Loretta, I know I shouldn't be saying that to you but I just can't help it" "Thank you, Seto, you are very handsome yourself" I said as I blushed & kissed his cheek "Oh...wow, um excuse me for a minute Loretta, I just need to take my shirt off, I'm getting really hot" "Wow Seto..." I said after watching him take his top off revealing his toned chest "Loretta..." he said as we started to lean in towards each other "I-Is it ok...I-If I kiss you" "Um...sure" bringing my hand up behind his head I tilted my head to the side & he gently placed his lips on mine, feeling that he too was experiencing the same feelings I made the kiss more passionate, running my tongue over his bottom lip tasting the sweetness of the rockmelon he'd had for breakfast.

After a few minutes, we had to part to regain our breaths "Wow, Seto...That was...Amazing" I panted trying to get my breath back "Anything for you...My Queen" he said as he smirked, feeling his hand on my back he began to lightly glide his fingers over the sensitive skin of my shoulder blades "ooh, that t-tickles...But Mmm, it feels so good..." "... _Would you like me to carry on_..." he whispered seductively in my ear "P-Please keep going... _aah that feels so good_..." I whispered back laying myself against his chest with my head on his shoulder, just as I was getting used to him genlty caressing my back his bedroom door flew open, turning my head to see who it was that so rudely interrupted us, to my horror I saw that it was my Mother

"Mum! What are you doing in Seto's room" I exclaimed & climbed off Seto so he could cover his bare chest "I could say the same for you young lady, I have been calling you for the past five minutes..." she huffed putting her hands on her hips "You have alot of explaining to do young lady, your _Husband_ the _Pharaoh_ , is completely heartbroken" "I'll talk to him later..." I said nonchalantly

"You will go now! You dont know how heartbroken Atem looked because of your little act" she scolded "...I will go & find out what happened to your Father, You go & apologize to Atem" "Loretta...Is everything ok?" said Seto as he watched my Mother walk away "No It's not...I really need to go & talk to Atem...I love you, Seto but I need to make things right with Atem" standing up & walking over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder & looking at me "I understand Loretta, go & make up with Atem, I will be here for you if you need me" "you are the best Seto, thank you" I said as I gave him a quick hug & kiss on the cheek "Good luck Loretta".

Walking down the hall back towards Atem's chamber I began to think " _What in Ra's name am I going to say to Atem...What can I say, I made such a fool of myself infront of everyone...Argh! Keep your mouth shut next time Loretta"_ I scolded myself, as I still slowly wandered down the long golden halls of Atem's Palace because I was looking down I didn't watch where I was walking & I bumped into the person who I wasn't really wanting to talk to just yet "My apologies I...Oh, Loretta, I was just looking for you" said Atem as we both looked up at each other at the same time "I'm sorry for bumping into you Atem, I wasn't watching..." I said looking down & away from him "Loretta...We need to talk..." "I know...Atem I..." I started then changed the subject "Can we go back to our chambers so we can have some privacy" "Yes, its bad enough that I yelled at you & Seto in front of my Royal court but I don't think we should be talking where the others can hear us".

Getting back to our chambers we both sat on the end of the bed, not together but close enough that we could see each other out of the corner of our eyes, for a long time neither of us said a word. Suddenly I heard Atem clear his throat & start talking "Loretta...I...I'm sorry for storming out of the meeting, I was so heartbroken when you told Seto that you had feelings for him & then I hear you were kissing him...I don't know what to say or do anymore..." he said as he stood up & turned to look out onto the balcony "Loretta...Do you still love me..." he finished as he turned slowly to face me, his eyes welling up with tears " _Oh Great..."_ I thought to myself as I put my head down & hid my eyes under my bangs " _Now what am I going to say to him..."_ "Are you going to answer me?" he said as I could almost feeling him glaring at me "well if you're not going to answer I might as well go...I need to have a word with my cousin"

Now I really didn't know what to do, here was Atem walking out all because this time I didn't open my mouth, I need to say something, this is my fault "I wouldn't have done that if you had only spent more time with me... _Why the hell did I say that"_ I thought, scolding myself as I saw Atem do an about face & come marching back towards me. Now that he was closer I thought I might as well finish what I started "You are so busy being 'Pharaoh' that you don't have any time for the children & I" I snapped at him "What's your Problem...You knew full well the day we met that I was Pharaoh & yet you chose to be with me anyway" he snapped back "I thought you would at least make time for me & the Children especially" I snarled "...You didn't have to marry me you know..." he spat then looked as if he wished he hadn't just said that with tears welling up in my eyes not just from being upset but now anger I did the first thing that came to my mind, I hit him, I've never hit Atem before but I am so angry at him for what he has just said.

"How could you..." I seethed "You ask me what my problem is? What your problem! I don't know why you can't just be happy for someone without getting all jealous, _you_ were the one that said Seto & I could starting courting in. The. First place." I said as I poked him hard in the chest emphasizing my point "Argh! I need to get out of here before I do something I regret" I said out loud & mostly to myself as I stormed out the door & down the hall. As I walked down the hall my anger turned to frustration then to sadness, "What have I done, why did I hit Atem...I need to get out of here" I said to myself as I started to run.

Being blinded by tears I ran into someone "I-I'm s-sorry, I just n-need to be a-alone" I stuttered but then i noticed the person who I had ran into was holding me in a tight embrace "Ssh it's ok...Don't cry Loretta" " _That voice_...Seto" I thought to myself then looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes looking down at me "Oh Seto..." I said weakly as I broke down again "Loretta...What's wrong, why are you crying my beautiful Queen" he soothed stroking the back of my head trying to calm me "A-Atem & I, h-had a big fight & I-I h-hit him" "He didn't hurt you did he?" he said now sounding concerned "N-no He d-didn't, but he did yell at me...I-I just want to get out of here Seto, I need to g-get away from this p-palace" I stuttered again as I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Please don't go away, Loretta..." Seto pleaded with me as I pulled away from his chest to look up at him once more, giving me a small smile he continued "Come to my chambers & I will look after you" "Thank you, Seto... _I hope Atem is ok, I hit him pretty hard",_ once we were in his room I sat down on the end of his bed cleaning my face up with a cool wet cloth he had just given me "I've got you a glass of water, if you want it, Loretta" said Seto as he walked out of his bathroom "Thank you, Seto, that is very kind of you, it's just what i needed" I said with a sad smile, handing me the glass he sat down on the bed next to me "Are you sure your going to be ok?" "I think so, I still feel really bad for hitting Atem, I shouldn't have done that, I'm no better than him, letting my anger get the better of me" "I'm sure he will be ok, he loves you, Loretta, & even though what he said was uncalled for, I'm sure he wouldn't have meant it" said Seto as he rubbed my back, just as I was starting to cheer up a little bit more there was a knock at the door.

"Seto..." came a deep voice from the other side "Oh, its Atem...Coming Sire" said Seto as he went to the door as I turned my head & rolled my eyes "May I come in..." I heard him say "Um...Sure" said Seto hesitantly "Thank you..." said Atem in reply as I heard him walking over towards me, standing a fair distance away from me he started "Seto...I've come to apologize to you, both of you, the way I behaved in the throne room was disgusting & I'm so ashamed of myself, I am honestly & truly sorry" he said as I heard a small whimper in his speech, coming closing to me & placing his hand on my knee he knelt down looking up at me "Loretta, my Beautiful Queen, I know you must be really upset with me & I dont blame you, but please my darling, please forgive me, I am really sorry about the way I spoke to you, I love you with all my heart & nothing will ever change that" he said as I noticed a small stream of tears running down his cheek, "I...I dont know, you have really hurt me" "Please Loretta..." he begged "I have never bowed to anyone before in my life, but here I am, the Great Pharaoh of Egypt down on my knees, begging for your forgiveness, you mean the world to me, Loretta, & I was a fool for saying you didnt love me, even though my cheek is very sore I appreciate you knocking the sense into me that I needed".

With his final statement i began to giggle a little, deciding to finally look at him I turned my head to see him with a pleading look on his face "Im really sorry for hitting you Atem, that was wrong of me, Please get up...You dont belong on your knees, but...I do forgive you, I'm proud of you for being man enough to even come in here, get down on your knees & apologize to me" I said with a smile as I cupped his swollen red cheek in my hand "I also forgive you Atem, that was a beautiful apology that you said to Loretta & it seems you have learnt your lesson, just please try & control your anger next time" said Seto as he looked at Atem then helped him up "You better be careful now Atem..." I warned "Now after all of this the bond between Seto & I is alot stronger, so watch out next time you decide to get angry because he will be right there to protect me" I said as I put my arm around Seto's waist, gulping & taking a big step away from his cousin both boys then began to laugh, which made me laugh seeing how happy they finally were "Ow..." said Atem as he gently rubbed his sore cheek but continued to laugh anyway.


End file.
